


Peter's History Lesson

by BeccaIsHigh



Series: Peter Parker's Extended Family [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Essays, Everyone Lives Together, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Wholesome, let me write these cute stories please, peter is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsHigh/pseuds/BeccaIsHigh
Summary: Peter needs historical background for his Captain America essay. He knows just who to ask.OrSteve fumes at the failure of the American education system for a thousand words.(Part of a series, but not necessary to read anything else beforehand.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Peter Parker's Extended Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Peter's History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this series so much!!! I'm kinda proud of this one and really appreciate you for reading! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always loved and appreciated! Enjoy, and thanks again for reading.

"Steve! Bucky! Could you help me with my homework?" Peter called out into the kitchen from where he was seated in the dining room. It wasn't uncommon for the two supersoldiers to be rooting around the kitchen looking for snacks since they had metabolisms a million times faster then any normal human's. 

Bucky shouted back, "You never ask for help, Peter. Aren't you the smartest Avenger other than Tony and Bruce?" It was true, Peter didn't really need help on most of his homework, the kid was practically a human calculator, encyclopedia, and computer all in one. But today was different. 

"I wouldn't go that far, Bucky. I just think you guys could be valuable to my assignment today," Peter said, flipping through his textbook. 

"How would we be helpful? We're still catching up on modern society, I mean we're literally from the 40's, Pete," Steve said, as he finally closed the pantry door, an obscene amount of food in his arms. 

"Exactly! It's a project about you, Steve! This week in history we're studying World War II and we had to write an essay about Captain America and what he did for the war. You two could help me out here," Peter said, beaming at Steve. Steve sat down at the table, opening one of the bags of chips he had taken and motioned for Bucky to have a seat. Bucky also came to the table with an unholy amount of food, much of which was specifically marked "Sam's food: do not touch".

"Well, what do you want to know? I can tell you about some of the people I met, or about some of the Hydra bases we destroyed. I'm sure you could do this essay without us, but we can give you a few details that history may have forgotten," Steve said as he watched Peter pull out his phone and open a new page of notes. Bucky reached over and slid Peter's textbook to himself, silently reading while Steve spoke. 

"I guess you're right, but school textbooks are so watered down, there's gotta be so much missing information that you two know! I can scratch out any essay in an hour, but you guys are here right now and I want to know more!" Bucky snickered to himself as he read, causing the others to stare at him.

"What's so funny, Buck?" Steve asked through a mouthful of chips.

"They forgot to write that you have dumbass syndrome and instead wrote that you enlisted because you felt the need to be a hero," Bucky said, smiling at Steve.

"Wait, that's not true. I didn't join the war because I wanted to be a big hero, I joined because I wanted to help." Steve reached over and read the textbook. "That's also not true! It says I lived alone as a struggling artist beforehand. I lived with Bucky! Everyone knew we lived together, they had to choose to change that. Hold on, this is also wrong! I didn't have an affair with Peggy! Who wrote all this? The government approved this? This is crazy!" Steve ranted, shocked that a school textbook had this many inaccuracies. 

"See? I want the real story!" Peter said, prying the textbook away from Steve. 

"Why would they change the one about Bucky and I though, the other ones could be blamed on inaccurate secondhand information but all the commandoes and the people on our street knew that the two of us lived together. It doesn't make sense why they would leave that out," Steve muttered under his breath.

"Probably homophobia. God knows what would happen if people found out that our precious Captain America lived with his male best friend. The absolute SCANDAL!" Peter gasped dramatically.

Bucky snorted and Steve just glared. "I see what you mean Peter... alright, what do you want to know?" Steve asked after a long pause.

"How did you guys live before the war? Like, how did you two spend the time? What did you do for fun?" Peter blurted out, smiling eagerly. 

"Why do you wanna know all that? It's not really important," Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.

"Background things, y'know, now tell me please!" Peter was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Okay, okay. Well, Bucky worked on the docks and I stayed home and sometimes made art commissions for people since I couldn't get a "real job". We would go out with girls on Friday nights, keep up appearances and all. Most of them were couples too, actually. Sometimes we would dance around the apartment and just, well, exist. On special occasions we would get each other presents and then yell at each other for spending money. We really just had a normal life." Steve was staring off into space, losing himself in nostalgia.

"And I was usually pulling this punk outta fights he talked himself into," Bucky added, snapping Steve out of his trance.

"Tell me more! What happened when Bucky joined the army?"

"I was pissed at him, but I knew he was just doing what he thought was right. It was tough, knowing he was gonna leave and all. We were inseparable since we were kids." Steve frowned.

"I was kinda worried about how Stevie would get by. Knowing how stubborn he is, he woulda starved before taking help from anyone else."

"You're just a big mother hen and you know it, Buck," Steve teased.

"If it weren't for me being such a good friend, you'd have been torn to shreds by those bullies at least a hundred times, idiot."

"I coulda handled myself."

"You were a 95 pound asthmatic with partial deafness and heart arrhythmia."

"So?"

"Guys, I kinda have more questions for you," Peter interrupted. Steve and Bucky glared at each other one final time before turning to look at Peter.

"Sorry, Pete, we got carried away. What else do ya need to know? I'm sure you got plenty of background stuff now," Steve said as he ignored Bucky kicking him under the table.

"I guess I do have enough of that now... Okay, one last thing. When did you guys realize you were in love?" Peter asked, causing Bucky to stop kicking and Steve to choke on his food. "Sorry! I didn't mean to pry! I just thought it would be something cute to add in, but it's really personal and all so I get why you'd be uncomfortable and I think I'll just go now, thanks-"

"The week this jerk got pneumonia and was lying in bed all sickly. Of course he didn't tell me nothin' until 2 days in, but I was so worried about him and I thought he was gonna die. I hadn't questioned why I was so worried until it hit me. I loved him a bit more than platonically and would have given everything to help him."

The room was quiet until Steve whispered a soft "sap."

"Shut up."

"Later. For me, it was when we were sharing the bed one winter and he was holding me in those big arms of his to keep me warm. This moonbeam came though the curtains and was shining right on his face. He looked like a damn model. I wanted to kiss him. So I did."

"Now who's the sap?"

"Shut up, Bucky."

"Oh, well, thanks for sharing guys, uh, I think I have enough...research for my essay now, so I'll go write it. In my room. Alone. See you at dinner!" And with that, Peter quickly gathered his stuff and ran upstairs to his room.

"What was that about?" Bucky asked, turning to Steve.

"No idea, Peter is a strange kid, but hey, at least he knows what the history books don't. And besides, it reminded me of why I love you so much." Steve smiled and took Bucky's hand in his. 

"I'm offended you needed reminding, but yeah, I love you too. You'll always be my stubborn little idiot." Bucky smiled back and squeezed Steve's hand, ignoring Steve's playful glare.

***

From the top of the stairs, Peter sat with Natasha and looked out on the two lovestruck supersoldiers. 

"See Peter, they do trust you. And, they've just accidentally given me the perfect idea for birthday gifts and things to tease them with. My good little spy." Natasha said, patting Peter on the head.

"Yeah, but I actually did want some background for that essay. If I used anything they just told me, I'm pretty sure I'd be in trouble for not having sufficient evidence. Living a double life is hard."

"Well, at least you get the normal life. I can't ever have that for more than a few months, maybe years if I play my cards right, at a time. Come on, let's go to your room and I'll tell you stories while you write your essay. When you're done I can teach you how to cheat at poker."

With that, the two of them surreptitiously climbed up the stairs and left Steve and Bucky sitting at the table, holding hands, and lost in their own world.


End file.
